


Salt Water and Seasickness

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Violence, Mostly Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Цукишима привык путешествовать безбилетником. Он привык бежать и выживать в любой ситуации. Но то, как он попал на самый опасный пиратский корабль, было за пределами его понимания.





	Salt Water and Seasickness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salt Water and Seasickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149425) by [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya). 



Старые, влажные доски пола скрипели и стонали под тяжестью корабля, и Цукишиме внезапно захотелось, чтобы на него упала какая-нибудь балка, желательно раздавив его.

Может, для него это будет лучшим выходом.

Здесь, глубоко под палубой, не было окон, только протекающая крыша и живописный вид крыс, снующих по полу. Он вонял рыбой и консервами, а плохо выструганная древесина царапала босые ноги Цукишимы. Он поморщился от ужасного зловония, и был готов содрать с себя кожу из-за охватившего его мерзкого чувства.

Громыхнуло, и корабль сильно качнуло в беспокойном море. Слава богу, у Цукишимы не было морской болезни.

Но зато он _с легкостью_ умудрился простыть, и теперь обнимал себя за плечи, крупно дрожа. Его жилет и нижняя рубаха все еще были мокрыми, хотя он прятался на этом корабле с тех пор, как тот покинул порт восемь часов назад. Что-то подсказывало ему, что больше он никогда не будет сухим, но Цукишима уже почти привык к этому. Холод все же не убил его, каким бы мучительным ни был.

Цукишиме было не привыкать к суровым условиям. Он мог пакостить и хныкать так же хорошо, как все остальные, и так ему всегда удавалось выжить. Он будет последним, кто встанет, когда весь мир будет охвачен огнем, но не из-за какой-то там храбрости или решимости, а из-за чистого упрямства.

Вероятно именно поэтому он не постеснялся пробраться на корабль самого страшного из пиратов, известного тем, что был способен убить тысячу человек без единого лишнего взмаха клинка.

Цукишима сказал, что был упрямым, а не умным. Хотя… он был неплох и в этой сфере. Да, его выгнали из медицинской школы, но не за дерьмовые оценки. Он был лучшим в своем классе, и эти умения определенно помогут ему выжить.

При мысли о том, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с кроваво-красным королем пиратов Куроо Тецуро, Цукишима не смог сдержаться и взглянул на плесень, растущую на балках корабля.

_Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он попытается меня убить._

Это было далеко не разумной мыслью. И не то, чтобы он мог извлечь из этой ситуации какую-то пользу. Но если повезет, Цукишима не встретится ни с этим Куроо Тецуро, ни с бедствием, которое, казалось, преследует его повсюду.

* * *

Цукишима помнил, как впервые увидел Куроо, разрушающего город.

На самом деле, ему не был чужд вид того, как пираты грабят и обчищают дома. Набег Куроо был не первым, который он видел в своей жизни, но первым заставил его остановиться и понаблюдать.

Обычно пиратские рейды были предсказуемы. Немного огня здесь, немного кровопролития там… это было настолько ужасно и жестоко, что Цукишима цепенел. Но пока он знал, где спрятаться, пока был способен договориться… он был в безопасности. Что бы ни случилось с остальным городом, его это не беспокоило. Он не был героем.

Поэтому, когда пресловутый Куроо Тецуро прибыл на берег со своими мечами и ружьями, и запах пепла с сажей заполнил собой все побережье, Цукишима знал, чего ожидать.

И какое-то время все было нормально. Экипаж Куроо расправился с городской стражей за считанные минуты. Как и гласили легенды, их мечи были выкованы из лучшего металла, потому что они пронзали человеческую плоть, как масло. Кровь ручьями текла по дорогам, загрязняя источники, пока вода в них не стала пунцовой. Но ничто не выглядело настолько ужасно, как сам Куроо.

Солнечные лучи эффектно подчеркивали загорелую кожу, но это ангельское сияние не могло скрыть мрачную ауру, окружающую его. На самом деле, этот контраст заставлял капитана выглядеть немного не по-человечески, как демон или сам Арес. Красный камзол, который он носил, был украшен золотой вышивкой, похожей на пламя, и он развивался по ветру, когда меч Куроо пронзал грудь очередного солдата.

Белоснежная рубаха Куроо, залитая кровью, была расстегнута, обнажая обесцвеченную грудь.

Ох. Нет, не обесцвеченную. Это были боевые шрамы. Трофеи. Доказательство, что еще никому не удалось его убить, независимо от того, сколько человек пытались это сделать. Улыбка Куроо была торжествующей, без единого намека на отвращение или недовольство. Цукишима никогда не видел, чтобы пират выглядел таким довольным во время кровавой бойни. Может после, может во время особенно хорошего убийства. Но чтобы вот так просто улыбнуться… Цукишима был восхищен.

Волосы Куроо самым ужасным образом торчали во все стороны, но вместо того, чтобы дрожать от страха из-за потенциально неприятного характера капитана, у Цукишимы появилось желание привести эту мерзость в порядок.

Цукишима помнил образ Куроо в мельчайших деталях, потому что допустил ошибку, встав прямо на его пути.

Он сделал это не специально, просто пошел неправильной дорогой в неправильное время. Тела были беспорядочно разбросаны по улице, а большинство домов были заколочены, в них прятались горожане. Но Цукишима попытался сбежать, а не искать убежище, и это почти стоило ему жизни. Завернув за угол, где, как он думал, никого не было, он лицом к лицу столкнулся с Куроо, вынимающим меч из чьего-то тела.

Цукишима, по своему скромному мнению, был не из пугливых, но все же почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки. Он понимал, что все кончено. Парень замер на месте, безоружный, под рукой была лишь сумка с книгами по медицине. Цукишима ненавидел себя, свою легкомысленность и несправедливость его судьбы.

Однако Куроо даже не подошел к нему. Лохматый, окровавленный и ухмыляющийся, он просто подмигнул ему и они застыли, разглядывая друг друга, на пять бесконечных секунд. Как не странно, плечи Цукишимы расслабились, и, после того, как они закончили переглядываться, он спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Куроо убегает. Цукишима не знал, что делать. Ему определенно следовало бежать за холмы, добраться до возвышенности, украсть повозку, что-нибудь такое.

Ему же так повезло.

Но сердце его не слушало, и вскоре ноги сами понесли его по кровавому следу.

Произошло нечто необычное. Впервые за все время, пиратский рейд смог удивить Цукишиму. Куроо покинул этот чертов город. Кроме того, он не убил и даже не угрожал ни одному из мирных горожан. У Цукишимы просто не было слов.

_Кто он вообще такой?_

Цукишима не был уверен, что хочет знать. Но возможно, ему следовало подумать об этом прежде, чем бежать вдоль берега прямо к кораблю Куроо.

* * *

Его глупое решение спрятаться под палубой привело к тому, к его горлу оказался прижат нож.

_Потрясающе._

Цукишима вздрогнул, когда холодное лезвие вспороло его кожу, но это не помешало ему раздраженно рыкнуть. Он отказался давать какое-либо объяснение и сожалел лишь о том, что все-таки попался. Он не собирался умолять их оставить его в живых.

— Даю тебе последний шанс, подонок. Кто ты? — закричал ему в лицо один из подчиненных Куроо, вонзая нож глубже. Если бы у Цукишимы было больше сил, он бы пожаловался на этот неприятный шум. Но он лишь поморщился, изо всех сил пытаясь ударить пирата. Это было не так-то просто, учитывая то, что Цукишима провел три дня без еды, но в итоге удар вышел достаточно приличным.

Пират отшатнулся, схватившись за голову и уронил нож на пол.

_Блять, слишком далеко, чтобы схватить._

Тогда у него мог быть чертов шанс…

Чересчур оптимистично для него, но его рациональное мышление сейчас ослабло из-за недостатка сил. Цукишима упустил из виду различные стрелы, мечи и пистолеты, направленные на него.

Безнадежно.

Тот пират наконец нашел свое оружие, его лоб сильно покраснел от удара Цукишимы. 

— Ах ты мелкий…

— Ямамото, прекрати. Сам виноват, что подошел слишком близко. У тебя толстый череп, жить будешь, — сказал другой пират, и Цукишима украдкой отметил его небольшой рост и детское личико. Если бы все остальные члены экипажа не повернулись к нему, когда тот заговорил, Цукишима бы задумался, что этот парень вообще забыл на корабле. Такие ложные суждения обязательно убьют его однажды, если он не будет осторожен.

— Что ж, извините, что пытался добыть немного информации, — пробормотал Ямамото, пряча нож.

— Разве это имеет какое-то значение? Куроо все равно его прикончит, — голос прозвучал настолько внезапно и мягко, что Цукишима впервые испугался, находясь на этом корабле. А это говорит о многом, учитывая, что он был разбужен грубыми руками, схватившими его и вытянувшими на палубу корабля. Говорящий опирался на перила, беспристрастно глядя на карту ближайшего побережья. Он посмотрел на Цукишиму только один раз, но блондину хватило и этого, чтобы почувствовать, как тщательно его изучили.

После этого множество голосов смешались, обсуждая, какой конец ждет Цукишиму, а также удивляясь его «недальновидному» мышлению.

— Наверно, он не понимал, на какой именно корабль садился.

— Интересно, как Куроо сделает это…

— Зачем тратить силы? Парень уже выглядит как кожа и кости…

— Он не трогал наши припасы? Куроо ему голову оторвет…

— Может быть, мы сбросим его прямо сейчас, зачем нам Куроо? Все мы знаем, как следует обращаться с безбилетниками.

Цукишима рыкнул, дергаясь в веревках. Он скорее выпрыгнет за борт сам, чем будет это выслушивать.

Но за ним все еще следило множество пар глаз. И он знал, что даже в этом случае его не отпустят так просто. Тогда как он должен поступить?

Ему не дали об этом поразмышлять.

— Довольно.

Суровый и сильный голос заставил Цукишиму застыть на месте. Ему могло показаться, но море, казалось, тоже успокоилось, привычный шум волн и крики чаек внезапно стихли. _Океан уважал своего хозяина_ , это было единственным объяснением, которое мог найти Цукишима.

Куроо вышел на палубу, его шаги были громкими и твердыми. Без шарканья, без слабости. Его черные ботинки выделялись на фоне ярко-красных одежд, хотя на этот раз те не были пропитаны кровью. Эти глаза были невероятно пронзительными, они ни на секунду не отрывались от Цукишимы. Он был добычей, и Куроо не позволит ему сбежать. Это стало ясно сразу.

Цукишиму сбивало с толку только то, что он все еще оставался в своём уме. Его плечи были расслаблены, а сердцебиение не ускорилось. Никакого пота, никаких проблем с дыханием, ничего не говорило о страхе.

_Ну, тогда ладно._

Тяжелые шаги Куроо остановились в нескольких футах от него, и Цукишима склонил голову в ожидании.

Куроо не излучал гнева, но выражение его лица было серьезным, даже скептическим. Что бы он ни спросил, Цукишима знал, что не сможет ему солгать. Люди, которые могли отличить ложь от правды, встречались редко, но Цукишима знал, как их распознать, потому что был одним из них. Как и Куроо.

— Как тебя зовут, и кто тебя послал? — сказал капитан в конце концов, и Цукишима вздохнул.

— Цукишима Кей, — начал он, улыбаясь возмущенному раздражению Ямамото от внезапной готовности Цукишимы говорить. — И никто меня не посылал. У меня нет никаких скрытых мотивов… Я здесь не для того, чтобы отомстить за погибшую семью или что-то в этом роде.

— Он лжет! — взревел Ямамото где-то в стороне к раздражению Цукишимы. Куроо не отводил от него взгляда.

— Думаешь, мы поверим, что ты оказался на корабле Куроо Тецуро случайно? — спросил кто-то. — Этот череп и паруса ни с чем нельзя спутать.

— Фукунага, я могу справиться сам, — перебил Куроо, и его команда сразу же отступила.

Цукишима не стал оправдываться.

— Нет, я знал, чей это корабль, но мне было плевать. Мне нужен был транспорт.

Что тоже не совсем верно. Цукишима все еще не знал, почему сел на это чертово судно. Он вполне мог бы найти что-то другое. Цукишима был опытным странником. У него ни было дома, ни обязательств, он мог найти работу где угодно. Но несмотря на это, он забрался на борт, хотя мог дождаться другого, менее опасного грузового корабля.

К сожалению, Куроо понял это. Его губы изогнулись в ухмылке, заставляя Цукишиму задрожать. 

— Транспорт куда? Ты не мог знать, куда мы направляемся.

Цукишима фыркнул, взглянув на него. 

— _Куда угодно_.

Отсутствие оправданий особенно поразило Куроо, который скорее всего привык видеть, как люди потеют и мнутся, пытаясь спасти собственную шкуру. Цукишиме, возможно, и не хватало чувства самосохранения, но он не был слизняком и отказывался подлизываться и молить о пощаде.

Точно не тогда, когда услышал звук меча, вынимаемого из ножен. И совершенно точно не тогда, когда этот меч оказался прижатым к его горлу.

_Так показушно…_

Рядом этот меч выглядел еще великолепнее. Он был прав тогда, металл был просто великолепным: крепкий, он сиял на солнце и совсем недавно был остро заточен.

Рукоять была серебряной, инкрустированной алыми драгоценностями, явно награбленными в богатой провинции. Глаза Цукишимы поблескивали, и его рука зудела, так сильно ему хотелось им завладеть.

— Верно, — сказал Куроо, снова обращая внимание Цукишимы на его подозрительные глаза. — Неважно. Оставь свою ложь и то, что ты скрываешь, при себе. Мы не можем рисковать, оставляя тебя здесь. Это цена, которую ты заплатишь за нарушение.

Цукишима склонил голову, когда меч подняли, готовясь нанести последний удар. По какой-то причине паника вспыхнула и исчезла в одно мгновение, как будто его тело пыталось отрешиться от неизбежного. Ну, или у Цукишимы не было «жизни», которая пронеслась бы перед его глазами. По крайней мере, он не будет переживать из-за этого слишком долго.

Куроо сделал шаг вперед, заняв позицию, и Цукишима чуть не взглянул вверх, желая увидеть его в последний раз. Но он передумал, потому что никто не должен был видеть его последних эмоций, даже кто-то такой, как Куроо Тетсуро.

— Хочешь сказать что-то напос… _гкхем_ …

Голова Цукишимы поднялась от этого гортанного звука, все мысли о смерти были отложены на потом.

Что…

Куроо снова сделал это и слегка задрожал. Уязвимый. _Больной_. Глаза Цукишимы вспыхнули узнаванием. Он был врачом в глубине души и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

_Быть не может. Это либо лучшее, либо худшее, что я когда-либо видел._

Лицо Куроо исказилось, став на несколько оттенков зеленее, прежде чем окончательно побледнеть. Капитан споткнулся, схватившись за живот, когда корабль качнулся. Его глаза были закрыты, а дыхание стало тяжелым. _Будто это поможет._

Цукишима ясно видел симптомы по мере их появления. Липкая кожа, небольшая потливость, вздутие живота…

_Морскую болезнь, похоже, не ебет, что ты знаменитый пиратский король._

И Цукишима не мог больше сдерживаться — он смеялся, _смеялся_ над самым опасным человеком, которого когда-либо встречал. _Это потрясающе._

Куроо поднял голову, его ясному взору определенно не хватало прежней интенсивности. Это было больше похоже на жалкое косоглазие, и общий эффект был притуплен тем фактом, что Куроо был в шаге от того, чтобы начать драку. 

— Как ты смеешь. Я… _о боже…_ все крутится…

Цукишима снова засмеялся, но на этот раз не жестоко. Он терпеть не мог признавать подобное, но это было… довольно мило. Совсем недавно Куроо размахивал острым мечом и излучал власть, а сейчас вот, сгорбившись, страдал перед всей своей командой. Лучше, чем это, было только то, что команда абсолютно не выглядела удивленной, просто в край заебавшейся.

_Ах, так такое случается довольно часто…_

— Вы должны сесть, — сказал Цукишима, пытаясь придвинуться вперед. Он сделал это инстинктивно, словно пытаясь помочь ему, что было… странным чувством, при условии, что этот человек хотел его убить.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Куроо, прерываясь непривлекательными отрыжками. — Ох, блять…

— Это правда, — вздохнул тот мелкий парень, Яку. «На этой неделе подобное уже случалось несколько раз…

— Не _говори_ ему этого.

Не обращая внимания на жалобы Куроо, Цукишима начал размышлять. Частая тошнота в относительно спокойном море может означать, что у капитана было что-то…

— Вы ели? — спросил Цукишима. — Эта болезнь может быть серьезнее, чем вы думаете. У вас нормальный аппетит? Ваш кишечник…

— Это уже личное, _личное_ , — проскулил Куроо, к большому раздражению Цукишимы. Прежняя строгость исчезла и сменилась детским нытьем.

— Вы серьезно стесняетесь этого? Вы же потрошили человека, где-то… 3 дня назад, — утверждал Цукишима. Это было _охрененно_ круто, добавил он про себя.

— Это другое, — выдавил Куроо, у него начиналась рвота. — Угх, похоже что-то вспарывает мой живот…

— Сначала развяжите меня, — невозмутимо сказал Цукишима.

— Хорошо, хорошо, мы можем остановить это? Казнь не должна занимать все утро, — вмешался Яку, но его глаза вспыхнули беспокойством, когда Куроо осел на пол. — Но… ладно, давай дадим ему отсрочку…

Ямамото и остальная часть экипажа пораженно открыли рты, но… Куроо должен осуществлять казни, и такими темпами он определенно не сможет заниматься этим в ближайшее время.

— Тебе нужно перебраться на мидель(*), — посоветовал Цукишима. — Там будет постабильнее. Еще ему нужна чистая вода и немного хлеба.

А затем голос Цукишимы, казалось, обрел собственный разум, потому что прежде чем он осознал, его рот произнес:  
— Я могу позаботиться о нем. Я доктор.

_Типа того. Почти._

Он пропустил всю «выгнали» часть.

— Ни за что! Это слишком..! — настаивал Фукунага, глядя на своих товарищей. — Он может быть убийцей! Или каким-то… _шпионом_. Мы не можем просто…

Куроо снова вырвало, и этот звук заставил Цукишиму поморщиться. 

— Хорошо. Итак, я думаю, вы, ребята, знаете, как помочь ему? Знаете всевозможные лечебные средства и лекарства, которые надо будет захватить в следующем порту?

Цукишиме было плевать, что он обнаглел, у него не было времени на идиотов.

Экипаж обеспокоенно переглянулся, а Куроо снова уставился на Цукишиму. Он явно был на грани обморока… и станет только хуже. На самом деле, он, вероятно, был таким каждый день, если верить словам его команды. Хотя никто ничего не замечал, никто даже не задавался вопросами почему и как.

— Яку, если мы будем следить за ним, все будет в порядке, — сказал самый спокойный из них, свернув свою карту и подойдя к ним. — Следующий порт довольно маленький, мы можем взять для Куроо то, что нужно, не вступая в большую битву.

Верно. Потому что они, скорее всего, не смогут взять с собой Куроо, если тому станет хуже. Цукишима почему-то даже не думал о побеге.

Он не знал, что с ним было не так.

Через несколько напряженных минут Яку разочарованно вздохнул, и Цукишима понял, что победил. 

— Кенма прав. Развяжите пленника и проводите его в комнату Куроо. _Не спускайте с него глаз_.

Предупреждающий взгляд, который он получил от Яку, был намного страшнее, чем близость смерти, но когда Цукишима потер следы от веревки и понял, что команда ведет Куроо в его комнату, он почувствовал огромное облегчение.

* * *

Цукишима выжал мокрое полотенце, слушая, как струйка воды стекает в ведро на полу. Он старался не пугаться взгляда Куроо, удивляясь, почему тот еще не потерял сознание. Он должен был, учитывая, как дерьмово выглядел со стороны, явно испытывая жар, но его подозрительность была сильнее этих мелочей. Капитан не сводил глаз с Цукишимы все время, пока тот лечил его, и каждые несколько минут приходили Яку или Ямамото, чтобы проверить их.

Хотя после тридцатого раза все, казалось, успокоились. Цукишима не делал ничего, кроме высококлассного лечения. Экипаж даже позволил ему поесть, а с наполненным желудком парень мог посвятить все свои силы заботе о Куроо.

Он сложил полотенце и положил его на голову Куроо, откинув лохматую челку. «Это не так уж и важно, но… ваш корабль плохо оснащен в лечебном плане. Похоже, ваша команда хороша в том, что делает, иначе я был бы очень удивлен тому, что вы все живы».

И он имел в виду именно это. Здесь почти не было инструментов или медицинских принадлежностей. Эффективное лечение ножевых и огнестрельных ранений? Это вряд ли.

— Раньше мы не нуждались в медике, — проворчал Куроо, его голос был грубым, как наждачка. Цукишима молча протянул ему еще один сухарь и воду.

— Ешьте _медленнее_ , — посоветовал Цукишима, прежде чем встать, чтобы привести в порядок штору на окне. Бескрайнее море… волновало его. — И это чересчур высокомерно с вашей стороны.

Куроо только рассмеялся, потягивая воду. 

— Может быть.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть пару дней, не выходя на палубу ни для чего, кроме разминки ног. Хотя свежий воздух тоже должен помочь, — сказал Цукишима, садясь на стул у кровати Куроо.

Больше ему было нечем заняться, поэтому он стал дожидаться Яку, зная, что он, вероятно, заставит его остаться в карцере. Наверно, он заслужил это. Даже будучи полезным их капитану, он оставался нарушителем.

Но Куроо снова удалось его удивить.

— Моя команда сама сможет справиться с экспедицией, — сказал Куроо, поворачиваясь на бок и уставившись на Цукишиму. Полотенце слегка соскользнуло с его головы, капли воды скатились по лицу, и Цукишима осторожно поправил его. — Кстати, извини за мое грубое поведение тогда.

Цукишима вздрогнул, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он вполне мог ожидать ругательств или жалобы. Но извинения? От Куроо Тецуро? Он или спал, или его действительно убили.

Он ошеломленно сглотнул и почти сказал Куроо, что все нормально.

_Нормально._

_Ничего_ нормального в этом не было. Его чуть не убили! Но все же он был сбит с толку искренними извинениями этого милого ублюдка. Прежде, чем он успел ответить, Куроо продолжил, еще больше сбивая его с толку.

Короли пиратов не должны были быть такими рассудительными.

— Раньше мы брали на борт безбилетников, делали их частью команды. Обычно все было нормально, но… один из них чуть не убил Кенму и попытался обокрасть меня, — объяснил Куроо, полностью сосредоточившись на Цукишиме. — Отсюда… и пошла эта традиция. Но не волнуйся. Теперь, когда мы уверены, что ты не представляешь угрозы, я смогу убедить ребят пощадить тебя.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не представляю угрозы? — внезапно спросил Цукишима по привычке. Его часто недооценивали, но это явно было не лучшим временем для конфронтации. Его только что помиловали, _черт побери._ Но Куроо замер, а выражение его лица было настолько забавным, что блондин не смог сдержаться. Не обращая внимания на капитана, он рассмеялся, а мгновение спустя тот присоединился к нему.

— Я опасен сам по себе, но не для тебя, — заверил Цукишима. То, как Куроо кивнул, поверив ему, заставило его улыбнуться. И вот опять Куроо будто шестым чувством понял, что творится у него в голове.

— Это почему? — спросил Куроо. — Я вообще-то не самый приятный парень.

 _Я знаю_. Ну, лгать ему было бесполезно. Цукишима покачал головой, вздыхая про себя.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал он, поворачиваясь в сторону, чтобы взять несколько пустых флаконов. Он должен будет заполнить их, когда они пришвартуются…

Признание казалось слишком интимным, чтобы сказать Куроо прямо в лицо, и Цукишима начал составлять мысленный список в голове, чтобы отвлечься, когда заговорил. 

— А еще я не знаю, почему пробрался на этот корабль. Что-то привело меня сюда, и это все, что я знаю.

Он услышал, как Куроо зашевелился в постели, его голос был любопытным и слишком детским.

— Привело?

— Да… как будто я ничего не мог с этим поделать, — сказал Цукишима, зная, как нелепо это звучит. Он не был пиратом. Он не любил море. Ему _ничего_ не нравилось, но…

Но он знал, когда следует доверять своей интуиции. Она еще не разу не подводила его, независимо от того, куда приводила. На корабль короля пиратов, например…

Он внутренне обругал эту фразу, уверенный, что она будет принята как ложь, но Куроо отреагировал вполне спокойно.

— О, тогда понятно, — сказал он, как будто это была самая простая вещь в мире. Цукишима в недоумении оглянулся и почувствовал, как его руки замерли при взгляде на легкую улыбку капитана. Секунду спустя Куроо кашлянул и прикрыл глаза, словно собирался позволить себе поспать, зная, что Цукишиме можно было доверять. Каким-то образом осознание этого сделало Цукишиму более расслабленным, чем он был в течение последних дней. 

— Я попал в море так же. До сих пор не очень все понимаю, но я чувствовал, что просто обязан послушаться. И вот я здесь.

— И вот вы здесь, — тупо повторил Цукишима, не зная, что делать дальше. Он знал только, что был бы очень рад остаться прямо здесь, и это пугало его.

— Неее, Цукки, — проворчал Куроо сонно. Цукишима поймал полотенце, упавшее с его головы, и смотрел как золотые глаза капитана постепенно закрывались. Ему не очень понравилось прозвище, но… это можно было обсудить и позже. 

— _Мы_ здесь.

Дыхание Цукишимы на мгновение остановилось, и он почувствовал себя застрявшим во времени, наблюдая, как Куроо погружается в глубокий сон с легкостью маленького ребенка, которому комфортно в его присутствии. Блондин крепко сжал полотенце, чувствуя, как вода стекает по его костяшкам, думая над этими словами. Уже многие годы никто не считал его частью чего-либо, и сейчас это было _слишком_.

Это не должно заботить его так сильно. Он отказывается. И все же…

Он натянул одеяло на подрагивающего Куроо, снова смочил тряпку, и убедился, что капитан полностью готов ко сну. Все это время он не мог перестать думать о заявлении Куроо.

_Идиот… кто говорит такие вещи?_

Он был уверен, что это не предел, и дальше они станут только хуже.

Хотя, может быть, это не так уж и плохо.

Цукишима останется здесь столько, сколько ему позволят, или столько, сколько его душа пожелает. Это было раздражающе, иррационально, но он знал, что так правильно.

Не то чтобы он мог с этим бороться…

Цукишима встал, услышав шаги Яку, собирающегося отвести его в карцер на ночь, пока Куроо отдыхал. Справедливое наказание, по большому счету.

У Цукишимы будет достаточно времени, чтобы проявить себя так, как он хочет. Что-то заставило его покоситься на свое отражение в разбитом зеркале Куроо.

_Так вот кто мы сейчас…_

Так тому и быть.

Цукишима никогда не думал, что в ближайшие пару миллионов лет станет пиратом, но он ничуть не жалел об этом, даже будучи в команде Куроо.

Ну, так все и началось.


End file.
